Coffee Break
by PearlLane
Summary: Clark likes his coffee with lots of cream


Watching the sugar dissolve in her coffee as she swirled it Chloe Sullivan-Kent could smell a masculine scent fill the room as she heard the door to the break room opened. Even with her back facing the door she knew who it was and the thought made a sly smile spread across her lips. It had been an hour, a single hour since she had had Clark and already she found herself ready for round two. But she wasn't going to show her eagerness, she was going to let him control the situation this time, after all he 'owed' her.

Clark knew she knew he was in here, he could hear her heart as it sped up at his entrance, but he was willing to indulge in her game. He turned and locked the door of the room and made sure all the shades were pulled close, unlike Chloe he was less modest about his extracurricular activities at work. But finally he made his way over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, allowing her backside to feel his already present erection.

The feeling of his cock against her bottom instantly made Chloe moist and a small moan escaped her mouth. Her hard exterior was quickly dissolving in his presence but she didn't care, because she knew in the end she would receive sweet pleasure.

A feeling of power surged through Clark as he could sense her falling victim to him without to much of a struggle, it was not often Chloe didn't put of up a little fight or game. Enjoying the moment Clark brushed his nose deep in her hair and took in her scent, a mix of lilies and cinnamon. Soon he was working his hand up her blouse and cupping her breast through the lacy bra.

His touch sent millions of shivers through her body and she arched her body into his touch, it felt so damn good. Chloe couldn't explain it but she had been so horny today, it was like a constant need to be touched and loved by Clark. And now to finally have it again so soon after the amazing sex before, it was like sensory overload. Much more of this and she was going to lose it much faster than she would like. "Clark please."

She was so sensitive to his touch and it was turning Clark on to get her so excited by just the simplest caress. Her body was tense and pulsing in his arms and he was almost wondering if he should be concerned, but once he heard her moan and plead for him he knew that she just needed to be pleased. Plain and simple she needed to be loved by him.

Giving her breasts one last final squeeze he pulled his hands away and turned her body to face him, he pushed her up against the edge of the small table so that she was part way leaning on it. Seeing the way her eyes bore into his soul he couldn't hold back the gasp that formed on his lips. He wanted to make her feel loved, he wanted to make her scream. Moving in to stand between her legs he brought his hands into her golden locks and nuzzled his face into them. "I want to please you, make you scream."

The mix of his light touches and erotic words made Chloe moan again and spread her legs wider to welcome him closer. She wanted to be pleased, wanted to scream, she couldn't wait for him to do it. "Don't say things you can't promise."

Laughing into her hair Clark grazed his hands down her sides and rested on her round ass, "Oh I promise to do both." With one last nuzzle against her neck he pulled himself back and began to lower himself to his knees between her spread legs.

Taking notice of his actions and intentions Chloe could barely keep herself steady. Seeing his sea green eyes staring up at her she lost herself in them and grabbed the hem of her skirt and hiked it up over her hips to grant him full access.

Her openness gave Clark all the confidence in the world to perform what he was about to, normally he still got shy about such things. Pushing her back so she was more so sitting on the edge of the table behind her he began to kneed and message her calves while placing small kisses on her inner thighs.

Between the kisses and messaging there was no way Chloe was going to make it long. She wanted to direct him straight to her throbbing sex but she knew that it was all worth the anticipation, Clark always rewarded her patience when she provided it.

Clark could tell that he was testing her, and he knew it was very evil of him but he wanted to pay attention to every part of her body. His hands slowly made their way all the way up her legs and reached her hip bones, holding her firm in place he gave her one last look before he darted his tongue out to graze her lips.

The instant his tongue made contact Chloe lost all reserve she had been holding, her head flung back and she let out a long moan. She knew she needed to at least try and control her volume but when a sensation like that hit her it was impossible for her to keep it in. She needed to touch him, needed to let him know she liked it, she placed her right hand in his hair and tugged at it.

Her noise almost made Clark panic and pull back but he knew that her voice would be the least of his worries if he did such a thing. But then her hand entangled itself in his hair and he put his focus back to the task at hand, pleasing Chloe. He stuck his tongue out again and stroked over all Chloe's weak spots he had found over the years.

Chloe couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips up to meet his fast moving tongue. The release was so needed, and he was so close to providing that for her. She didn't care how long it lasted any longer, just as long as she got it.

The aggressiveness in her actions gave Clark the impression that he was doing things right, and that she was enjoying herself. He could feel her orgasm building and he was amazed at how quickly he had been able to get her there. Not slowing his pace any he continued to stroke and lick in all the right places, while he slipped a single finger inside her to rub over her clit as well.

A scream escaped Chloe's mouth as the phenomenal feeling of Clark's finger hit her, she was so close. Again he pressed upon her and that was it, she screamed his name and let her muscles clamp down on his tongue.

The flood of her orgasm hit Clark and he drank it all in, he always loved that feeling of her muscles squeezing him. When he felt she was finally done he brought his free hand up and began to lightly caress over her lower stomach and pulled back as he stood.

Opening her eyes again Chloe watched as Clark came to face her and she saw a bit of her own juices on his chin and she let out a small giggle and wiped it away with her thumb.

Taking the spot between her legs again Clark got as close to her as he could, and when she wiped her thumb across his chin he smiled an embarrassed smile, "I'm always a messy eater." And he sucked her finger into his mouth to clean it.

His comment made her laugh again, but then his movement made her shudder. It was incredibly sexy to both see and feel Clark sucking her juices from her finger. Almost enough to make her wet all over again, when he had cleaned her finger and released it she placed her hands on either side of his face. "That Clark Kent was payback and _soooo_ much more."

Seeing and hearing how happy he had made her made Clark happy inside, he smiled his own smile and leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft, simple kiss instead of sex filled, "Good, I love you Chlo." He brushed hair from her face and held it in his hands, "but we should probably get back out there before people come in to get their coffee."

Not wanting to move Chloe sighed, "I thought you locked the door?"

A grin spread of his face, "You thought I did, but your man has a kinky side as well."

Shocked Chloe's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe that the chance of them being caught was very high as the need for caffeine in this place was also extremely high. "Well Clark Kent, I would have never thought. What would Martha say?"

"Don't tell her and more of this will come your way." He brushed his hand over her inner thighs and past her sex again. Then he pulled back and straightened his tie, "Better get cleaned up before you go over cover photos with Jimmy, don't want to corrupt the little guy."

Watching him walk out all cocky and confident Chloe was almost confused as to what happened to her normally dorky and shy husband. But then she realized that the knowledge he had given her such immense pleasure so easily was probably enough to make any man's ego expand. Standing up she pulled her skirt down and combed her hands through his hair. "Well you just wait, lunch is just around the corner and that is more than fifteen minutes long."

"Can't wait." He murmured over his shoulder as he stepped out the door. Stepping back from the door he ripped off the "_coffee machine on the fritz have to run downstairs_" from the door and crumpled it up with that smirk still present on his face.

****

The End


End file.
